This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for medical imaging, and more particularly to methods and apparatus that facilitate data acquisition and image review.
Imaging demand from medical imaging device continues to expand and Radiologist and Technologist shortages have resulted in an average medical imaging device user in being inundated with imaging data. This explosion of imaging data per person is problematic.
It would therefore be desirous to provide improved data handling and improved workflow in the medical imaging field.